


Schopenhauer's Theorem

by EIectricScarIet



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Consensual, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Smut, Vignette, idk man I haven't edited this at all and I wrote it at 4am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EIectricScarIet/pseuds/EIectricScarIet
Summary: "Life without pain is meaningless."-Arnold Schopenhauer





	Schopenhauer's Theorem

_“Do you trust me, love?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Then let me show you what it really means to feel alive.”_

This is how it began.

With his hands around your neck, squeezing so hard that you saw stars. With his teeth buried deep in your skin, leaving harsh purple welts and blood welling at the incisions. With your very life held by a thread within his hands.

Suddenly the meaning of his words became clear; physically, unbearably, painfully clear.

_"Do you know what you’re getting yourself into?”_

_“I sure hope not.”_

Yet every strike against your skin was invigorating. Every jolt of painful pleasure felt as if it was diminishing the fatigue and burdens that every day brought to you. Your heart hammered within your chest at the sight of him looming over you, a sinister glint in his single blue eye that you came to love.

Every word that fell from his lips was sinful. It seared your skin just as much as his hands against your ass, leaving the supple skin bruised and stinging. Every breathless moan and growl sent you spiralling deeper into this new world of pleasure and pain and worship of everything he was. Every time he fucked you within an inch of your life, you felt yourself fall for him even more. You _let_ yourself.

No matter how much your common sense advised against it.

He was the living embodiment of the colour red. Deep, dark and vivid. Intense, passionate, angry, fiery… Godly. You felt red when he was inside you. You were not red, by any means; but you felt the strength of it. It was so overwhelming in such a beautiful way. You felt his desire with every rough thrust into you, and every time you slipped into such a state of complete and utter bliss. It felt so wrong to love such a depraved routine, and he took every opportunity to remind you. With a scathing, mirthless chuckle, he’d say something along the lines of _just look at the little whore; you’re just coming apart when all I’m doing is **hurting you.**_

_Aren’t you lovely._

But that red melted and softened after every rough romp. He’d turn pink; gentle and loving. Holding you in his arms, whispering that _you did so well and you’re so brave. So beautiful._ If anything, he was the beautiful one. His concerned gaze, his gorgeous blue eye fraught with worry. Asking if he’d hurt you too much, if he’d taken it too far. Imploring you to be honest about it. Every time, you’d snuggle further into his arms and reassure him. You were so lucky to find someone just as backwards as you.

Gods, you loved him. And as he took you gently into his arms, whispering words of praise and planting tender kisses over the marks he left, you felt the vivid spectrum of love that you both shared for each other.

You bore the bruises and welts he gifted you with pride. You knew that people saw. It didn’t concern you one bit. The fretful glances and soft, scared questions didn’t bother you; they didn’t need to know any details. Just that you were okay. Hell, you were better than okay. 

You were _alive._

**Author's Note:**

> this is really not my usual writing style lol. I've never done a vignette/drabble style thingo before, and I'm not sure if I like it or not. either way I'm anxious to get something out into the fire emblem fandom so here, have my trash.
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
